A Prelude to a Broken Heart
by treze
Summary: Because to Aomine Daiki, winning once is not enough. Aomine/Satsuki. Satsuki/Tetsuya. PWP. Read and Review. All flames accepted.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

Note: This is my first KuroBas so... thanks for clicking the link. One shot.

A Prelude to a Broken Heart

-simula

"You already picked me over him once. So do it again. Pick me. You know I can't be without you."

The words resonate in your head and you still can't believe that your best friend, your closest friend, forced a kiss on you as he held you up against the lockers.

"Satsuki."

His voice snaps you back to reality and you see him before you, tall, dark and muscular. You're senior high school students now and the experience of the past two years is visible on his face. He looks more matured. He looks responsible, if that was ever possible.

"Aomine-kun," you reply and you see his eye twitch a little, "what is it?"

He asks you if you have an umbrella because it's raining cats and dogs outside.

You tell him you do have an umbrella and that he should go home by himself today because the girls have just told you that there was a new coffee shop in town and everyone was excited to see it.

He purses his lips a little. You think it's cute, but you can't trust what you think now because this boy had just confessed to you so you might just be biased.

"Okay. I'll go home then."

Going out with the girls was an outright lie. No one invited you. The girls hate you because apparently you are a big-breasted man-eater who became the manager of the basketball club because you had your eye on the whole team.

But. There IS a new coffee shop and you have been wanting to check it out. It's just three blocks away. You can reach it without getting thoroughly wet. You brace yourself. Hold your bag over your head and take a deep breath. You'd rather run all the way through. One, two- -

A hand squeezes your shoulder all of a sudden and you shriek. You're a girl. You're a girl and girls like you shouldn't be surprised like that. No one should do that to you. No one. Not even Akashi-kun does that. Only Tetsu-kun can be forgiven. Only-

"Aomine-kun." Somehow, there is a bitter aftertaste left in your mouth whenever you call him that.

His brows are knitted together and you know he knows you lied to him about being with the girls. His eyes are closed as he hands you a black umbrella.

You feel guilty. You want to explain. It's not like that, Dai-chan. It's not like I'm really avoiding you. I just think that I should think about this more. I just think that maybe I should-

"-just take the umbrella and go. It's okay."

The moment you reach out to hold the umbrella, he turns and walks the opposite direction.

Tetsu-kun would probably have done the same. Dai-chan has been a lot kinder since he was defeated by Tetsu-kun years ago.

How is Tetsu-kun? It's been a month since you last saw him. He's always ready for trivial things so you know for sure that he's got an umbrella with him. You wonders if he's inside the school gym, practicing. It's so like Tetsu-kun to practice despite the weather. You hope he's having fun, whatever he's doing now. He deserves that. A sweet, kind, considerate boy like Tetsu-kun deserves to be happy. Someone as kind-hearted as Tetsu-kun should not know despair twice. Tetsu-kun is-

-definitely always the one who is on your mind.

You like him. You can't help it. You're in love with him. He is a good person and no one can dispute that. You're in love with him and so you try to show it. Every time. All the time. You cling to him because isn't that what boys like? To feel breasts pressed against them? But this is Tetsu-kun and Tetsu-kun is not like other disgustingly perverted boys so you fall for him harder.

Maybe you're being selfish and he doesn't like you. Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you in a full frontal attack so he just lets you do what you want to do until you're tired of doing it.

No. Tetsu-kun is gentle, but he is also straight forward. He would say what's on his mind. After asking for permission to say what he thinks. Still. Tetsu-kun would definitely say something if he truly did not like what he was doing. It's part of his charm.

The ringing of your phone reminds you that you're way past your curfew. Your mom is calling. You should be heading home.

It's cold. Damn it, why did you have to run out of hoodies today, of all days? A jacket would have warmed you up.

You sigh out your frustration as you fold your umbrella and leave it by the door.

Oh, wait.

That's right, it's Dai-chan's umbrella.

Dinner.

TV.

Homework.

Sprawl across your bed and fantasize about Tetsu-kun. Maybe you should really tell him how you feel. How would he react? Would he ask you out on a date? It's been such a long time since your last date. Maybe he would. A date could make way to dozens of dates and then you could get married! Ah, maybe you'd choose to be a housewife so you could take better care of Tetsu-kun. Wait, what did he want to do again? Didn't he say he wanted to be a pre-school teacher? Maybe you can be a teacher too. You've done lectures before and isn't your job of briefing the entire basketball team something akin to that of a short seminar anyway? Will Tetsu-kun take a course on teaching? Maybe you can ask him where he'll go so you can follow him! Maybe you can both go to the same school this time because the last time you wanted to follow him was-

"You already picked me over him once. So do it again. Pick me. You know I can't be without you."

It's two a.m., the bed is soft but you lie awake and for the first time in many years, it's not Tetsu-kun keeping you up.

-wakas/end


End file.
